Internet ready computing devices, such as mobile phones, smartphones and laptops, are indispensible tools, providing convenient on-demand access to information for users. For example, a number of such devices feature browsers or web portal applications that allow users to perform information searches, visit websites featuring content of interest or even retrieve and execute certain content including audio and video data. A particular page of a website visited by a user may feature several embedded links, anchors, clickable media tags, uniform resource locators (URLs) and other resource identifiers for enabling a user to navigate to different content. Hence, in the process of using the browser, a user may navigate to several different pages along the way as they attempt to identify content of interest. In other instances, the user may digress and end up accessing content of a completely different nature referenced by an unexpected resource identifier (e.g., URL). Unfortunately, there is no convenient way to enable a user to view the specific navigation path they engaged during prior web browser use so that they may quickly recall content of interest.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for effective, convenient for enabling presentment of a navigation path as performed by a user over a network to facilitate rapid acquisition of content.